


A Whole New Meaning To Inside Information

by Sassifrassically



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Dragon sex, Hobbit!Bilbo, I Don't Even Know, I fail at tags, M/M, PWP, What is this even?, Why Did I Write This?, dragon cock, dragon!Smaug, dragon!sex, there is some serious ridiculousness going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassifrassically/pseuds/Sassifrassically
Summary: He had been tasked with gathering information. But there, deep at the mountain's root, he finds that he is inexplicably drawn to the dragon.orThings go a little differently when Bilbo goes to see what Smaug is up to.





	A Whole New Meaning To Inside Information

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things:  
> 1\. I'm sorry  
> 2\. Not beta-ed, so the mistakes are my own...or Grammarly's  
> 3\. I did take a few things straight out of the book so if it sounds good chances are it's comes from there  
> 4\. It is hecka redic  
> 5\. I'm sorry, so so sorry

Bilbo stood among the heaps of treasure that lay deep in Erebor. Smaug lay before him seemingly asleep, but the hobbit was sure that his pounding heart would wake the creature at any moment. The dragon’s wings were folded like the bats that slept in the shady glens of the shire. Smaug lay partly to one side, showing his great underbelly which was crusted with gold and gems. 

The Dragon’s scales glinted in the dim light and Bilbo felt something urging him to take a step closer. He fiddled with the ring around his finger wondering if he should take the chance, to him the heaving muscles of the dragon seemed far more enticing than the gold that lay beneath. What luck it was to find the dragon asleep, Bilbo thought to himself. 

It was unfortunate that he was, perhaps, a bit less knowledgeable about dragons then one should be. That is if one was of the mind to go poking around in the lair of such a beast. If he had known a bit more then he would have been sure to know that they have a keen sense of smell and often sleep with one eye half open. Particularly if they were feeling especially suspicious. As it was he didn’t notice the piercing ray of red from under Smaug’s left eye. 

He shook his head, don’t take any unnecessary risks Bilbo, he told himself. He would be able to go back and tell the rest of the company that the dragon did indeed still keep guard over the fortune of the dwarven kings of old. In fact he, he told himself, he should go back now. He’d found the answer that they wanted, that is, he’d found an answer, it just was not the answer they were hoping for. Besides Thorin would be getting impatient and Bilbo understood how important this was to the dwarf. The problem was he found himself transfixed by the dragon in front of him.

The two sides of him warred for a moment before he took a hesitant step forward, it wouldn’t hurt to gather more information, he told himself, the more he could report the happier the dwarves would be. That one step became two and before he knew it he was within a stone's throw of the giant beast. 

Tendrils of smoke rose lazily from the dragon’s nostrils and the hobbit watched as they disappeared into the darkness above. He glanced towards where Smaug’s large head lay and much to his relief the large eyes were shut. Bilbo was sure that if the creature had been awake the sound of his heart pounding in his chest would, despite the invisibility granted to him by the ring, surely let the dragon would know he was there.

That was the thing though, Bilbo thought to himself, foolishly he was there, or here. He as here and close enough that if the dragon were to wake up it would take very little effort for the beast to gobble him up. He’d hardly have to move at all!

Well, now that he was here he’d better make the best of it, find something that could excuse him taking such a foolish chance. A large stone caught his eye. It sat so that it was touching the upper chest of the beast. That could be something, Bilbo thought. It seemed as though it might be important to the dragon and perhaps that meant that it would be important to the dwarves as well. It shone brightly as though it was calling to him and before he knew it he had taken a few more steps towards it. Distracted as he was he didn’t see the eye that opened and was watching as small piles of coins shifted with each step the hobbit took. 

“Well, thief,” Smaug cooed at him, “now that you are here why don’t you help yourself. There is plenty here. Are you going to stand there or are you going to claim what you desire?”

Bilbo gasped, the dragon had not been asleep at all and he scolded himself internally that he should have let himself be so easily fooled. He was supposed to be the clever one. He was not so unknowledgeable that he didn’t know how protective of their treasure dragons were and he knew better than to make a grab for anything. The dragon knew he was there and more importantly, knew exactly where he was.

He said nothing for a moment; instead, he popped the ring from his finger and quickly tucked it in his vest pocket, pondering his words carefully for it would do no good for him to speak rashly. He did not wish to lose his life, of which he was very much attached thank you very much, from some carelessly chosen words. 

With a steadying breath, he said, “O Smaug, the chiefest and greatest of calamities, I only wish to lay eyes in your truly magnificent form,” it had the benefit of at least being partly true. He was entranced with the dragon’s form, something fluttered inside of him at the thought of touching the glistening scales.

Smaug preened, he was quite pleased with the complements that Bilbo was flattering him with. Smug, as were most dragons, was quite vain. “Did you now,” he asked Bilbo. Though he was not willing to believe the words he enjoyed them all the same. He watched as the hobbit fidgeted where he stood in easy range for him to take hold of the smaller creature in his clawed feet, or with a quick snap of his jaws.

Yet he found one of these options more appealing than the other. For the dragon was startled to realize that he was developing another altogether strange emotion towards the burglar. The strange smell of the hobbit, a creature Smaug had never laid eyes on before in all his long years, was leaving him quite puzzled. Now, all dragons are quite fond of puzzles and this dragon found himself eager to solve the puzzle that stood before him. 

Had Bilbo been aware of these emotions it might have caused him to run back to the relative safety of the tunnels and back out to the dwarves. As it was, he was blissfully unaware and was trying to convince himself that the feelings that were causing his heart to flutter were from fear alone. That the heat rising to his cheeks as he ran his eyes over the dragon’s massive form was from the fire that was forever burning inside the dragon’s gullet. His mind raced as he threw around ideas of how he was going to escape.

“Yes, oh Smaug The Magnificent, for stories of your greatness are known across the land and I had to see for myself! How no others have come to bask in your glory is unthinkable.” He threw out the words as he took a small step backward. The movement was a mistake, he knew it almost as soon as he made it, Smaug had been staring lazily at him, but at this, his gaze turned sharp and he shifted so that his tail blocked off any escape route Bilbo might have thought to use.

“You seem to be familiar with my name and have nice manners for a thief and a liar, but I have not smelled you before, what manner of creature are you?” With this, the dragon leaned closer to where the hobbit stood and took a deep whiff of his earthy scent, reminiscent of freshly plowed soil and good smoking leaf.

Poor Bilbo was at odds with himself for he could only think that the dragon meant to gobble him up at any second but he found himself not wanting to run. It was all he could do to answer, “I am from under and over the hills, I am a teller of riddles, and a rider of barrels,” he paused looking up at the dragon trying to read his expression. But all he saw in the dragon’s eye was what he could only describe as hunger. He hurried on, “I am he that walks unseen, who rides the winds, and slays web-spinners.”

Smaug laughed, “Impressive titles, but they are hardly your proper name.”

Bilbo sputtered, he was aware that this wasn’t a proper answer but he had hoped that it would appeal to a dragon’s love of riddles. Unnerved but unwilling to be dissuaded he pushed on, “I have buried friends only to see them walk once more, I was chosen for a lucky number, I am the teller of tales…”

“The teller of tales…“ Smaug interrupted, “now that I do believe.” He reached towards Bilbo with one claw and gently, more gently than Bilbo would have believed, stroked the blunt side down the front of his chest.

Bilbo felt his breath hitch and s warmth, one he had been steadfastly ignoring, that had been smoldering at the base of his groin roared to life. A warm puff of breath left his lips and he could feel his cock begin to harden. Embarrassment and desire mixed turning his cheeks an alluring shade of red and his breath uneven.

I need to leave, he thought to himself as he took several hurried steps backward only stopping when his back hit Smaug’s tail.

“What…” he started only to stop as he became increasingly flustered. Looking up at the dragon and finding no answer to his aborted question he took a deep breath and pushed on, “What are you doing?” He was sure that he both did and did not want the answer to that. 

Smaug shifted exposing more of his jewel-encrusted belly and Bilbo couldn’t help but sweep his eyes over the exposed body. Bilbo blushed, his eyes lingering on the dragon’s nether regions. He knew very little of dragon physiology since stories tended to focus on their deeds and their insurmountable greed, but even so, he could tell that the dragon was excited. What shocked him most was that it seemed the dragon had two penises.

The great lizard’s cocks were large; both dwarfed the hobbit not only in girth but also in length. Eyeing them greedily Bilbo thought to himself, why the width of just one has to be larger than some of the trees in Mirkwood. A glistening drop at one’s tip drew his eye, he gulped and it was only with a great amount of willpower that he managed to meet Smaug’s eyes. Once he had he found himself under intense scrutiny.

Smaug tilted his head, “Do you like what you see small thief,” the dragon purred. 

Bilbo didn’t trust himself to answer that. He wasn’t even convinced he would be able to find his voice. His mind raced, It might be part of his plan to draw me in, he thought; is he going to try to turn me against my friend, maybe catch me off guard and make a quick meal out of me?

As though he could read his thoughts Smaug said, “don’t be afraid, oh little burglar, I promise I can be very reasonable.” 

The rumble of Smaug’s voice was enthralling and Bilbo’s eyes once more drifted to the gigantic cock. He licked his lips nervously.

“Why don’t you step a bit closer,” Smaug’s voice was low and intimate, “I promise you won’t regret it.”

The Hobbit took an unconscious step forward. The suddenly a few more as the great tail gave his back an encouraging shove forward. He found himself stumbling and almost colliding with the dragon’s forefoot. A deep rumbling spread through the chamber and it occurred to Bilbo that this was the fearsome lizard chuckling.

“You’re playing with me,” Bilbo accused him; “you’re going to eat me the first chance you get.”

Smaug smiled, or at least Bilbo though the dragon was smiling, he wasn’t really sure. It could be more of a smirk or a sneer. “Oh yes, I am going to eat you up,” the dragon said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “But not in the way you think. No; what I have in mind is much more pleasurable.”

“What do you mean,” Bilbo scolded himself for hoping that it was the same thing that he had in mind. Such things just weren’t done. That is to say, such things are done just not when one is a hobbit and the other a dragon.

The dragon brought his head down beside Bilbo and said through the corner of his mouth, “I think you know.” His hot breath washed over the hobbit. Now, most know or suspect, that a dragon’s breath is not the most pleasant of smells, but that was the last thing on poor Bilbo’s mind. This was because the dragon had shifted again and Bilbo watched as the giant cocks bounced with the movement, the drop of cum falling to the bed of coins. Bilbo was sure that his face was red enough to rival the rubies that sparkled throughout the dragon’s horde. 

“I know what’s going through your mind,” the dragon cooed. He paused studying the hobbit for a moment before continuing, “You look a little overdressed.” 

The dragon brought his claw towards Bilbo and the poor hobbit couldn’t help but flinch, sure that despite all the pretty words Smaug had been throwing around this is where he was going to meet his end. He closed his eyes tight as he anticipated the fateful blow, only to be met with the sound of his fine brass buttons clinking against coins. The air was surprisingly warm against his exposed chest and upon opening his eyes he saw that the dragon was admiring the exposed skin.

His mind had all but stopped and as it was he didn’t notice the claw till it had hooked itself beneath the waistline of his pants. The dragon gave a quick tug and the front button joined the brass coat buttons on the ground. Without anything to hold them up the trousers pooled around the hobbit’s ankles. 

Bilbo stared dumbly down at his own cock straining against his undergarments, stared at it as it throbbed. He barely registered what had happened. 

“Little thief,” Smaug’s voice was low and full of desire, “tell me what you want.”

“I…,” Bilbo started but found that he couldn’t find the words.

Smaug ever so gently ran the tip of his claw up Bilbo’s back and the hobbit couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that surged through him. “Tell me what you want,” Smaug ordered again.

“I…,” Bilbo pause and took a deep breath, “I want you to touch me.” Bilbo licked his lips nervously, “to touch me there.”

Smaug chuckled at the earnestness in the hobbit’s voice, “then why don’t you relieve yourself of the rest of your clothing.

Bilbo nodded and with shaking hands pulled off his jacket and shirt, letting them join the pants at his feet. Finally, he pushed his undergarments down to his ankles and ungracefully stepped out of them and closer to the dragon.

“Quite lovely,” Smaug all but purred as he took in the sight of Bilbo’s naked body. He rubbed the base of the flat side of one of his talons against Bilbo’s weeping cock. 

Bilbo moaned, to say he had never felt anything like it was not quite accurate, he was no young hobbit completely unknowledgeable in the ways of pleasure, but he was certain that he had never felt it so strongly. The rough texture of the scaly joint against his sensitive dick sent his mind into a pleasant fog and he found himself canting his hips forward, chasing the hedonistic feeling. 

“So eager,” Smaug paused for a moment before continuing, “let me taste you.” He barely had to move to reach the hobbit, replacing forefoot with a tongue. 

Had Bilbo been able to think clearly such words would surely have him quaking where he stood. As it was he barely registered the words before his weeping cock was enveloped by the wet hot tongue. It was rough, much like a cat’s, and Bilbo could feel himself teetering on the edge. 

He was thrusting with reckless abandon but before he could find release the tongue was gone. A whimper left his lips before he could stop it. Glancing into Smaug’s eyes he saw something there that he could not quite place, a hunger maybe… but not for any food. Before he could open his mouth to beg for that warm heat to once again envelop his cock the dragon spoke.

“I want to see you on your hands and knees,” it was an order, not a suggestion, but an order Bilbo found himself all too willing to obey. “Present your backside to me.”

The gold beneath him was cold and impersonal but soon that was the last thing on his mind as the tongue was back, this time lapping at his entrance. His mind raced. If this was going where he thought it was going then, well, he’d only done that once. He resolved to push that from his mind, easily done as the tip of the dragon’s large appendage slowly began to push its way in.

Smaug pushed further and further in, relishing the sounds the hobbit was making as he curled the tip of his tongue against the inside passage. He relished the mewling sounds of pleasure it drew from the smaller creature. Pulling out slightly he grinned as the thief made a noise in protest and the dragon wondered if he pulled out completely if he could make the other beg for it. Pleased with this idea Smaug pulled out and turned his attention to licking long strips up the thief’s back. 

Bilbo whimpered at the loss of the pressure that had been inside him. But he soon found that the warmth against his back was sending shivers of tactile pleasure through his body. He found his arms growing weak and when the dragon’s long tongue wrapped around his chest and flicked the hobbit’s hard nipples poor Bilbo felt his elbows give and he collapsed onto his forearms. His cheek against the treasure he looked back at Smaug with pleading eyes. Despite how good it felt Bilbo wanted that heat back inside him.

“What do you want,” Smaug asked him, “use your pretty words, little burglar.”

“I…,” Bilbo fumbled for the words.

“Come now, where are all the fine words from before?”

Closing his eyes Bilbo took a deep breath to center himself, “I want you to fuck me.” It was more of a gasp then a sentence and it was hardly pretty. Still judging by the look on Smaug’s face it was more than enough.

“Soon,” he teased, “but first I want you to do something for me.”

Bilbo was at the point where he was ready to do anything, his hole was aching for stimulation and his cock was feeling very left out of the whole affair. “Wh…what do you want?”

There was a clinking of gold against gold as a small avalanche of treasure was displaced as the dragon moved to make his impressive dual penis more accessible for one of Bilbo’s height. “I want you to pleasure me,” he ordered.

Bilbo gulped, unsure how to proceed he cautiously approached the dragon. He slipped slightly on the cum wet coins but managed to catch himself before he fell. What was he going to do? How could a halfling of his size pleasure such a cock?

He reached out a shaking hand to touch one of the leaking tips. His small hand was dwarfed by the dragon’s size. He began massaging the tip. Tentatively at first, but when the dragon’s breath hitched he added his other hand and his strokes were more confident. The bead of pre-cum glistened in the dim light and Bilbo found his mouth watering at the sight of it.

Leaning forward he licked the edge of the slit, savoring Smaug’s salty and bitter taste. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice when the drop was about to fall and soon he found himself showered in the dragon’s pre-cum. 

A rumbling laugh filled the chamber and Smaug’s voice, “I like you covered in my cum. I would desire to see you in such a state every day. Now, let's have you continue.”

Bilbo nodded and stroked the cock once again before an idea came to him. He walked down the space between the two prongs of the dual penis, letting his hand trail along the shaft of one. When he reached the point where it split off into the two prongs he sucked at the soft flesh, wanting to leave a mark of his own on the dragon.

The dragon’s cocks pulsed. The halfling could feel the radiating heat as he licked at the vein of the one he had, to this point, ignored. Had he looked over at Smaug he would have seen the smoldering lust in the great lizard’s eye. As it was poor Bilbo was wholly unprepared for the violent thrust of the dragon’s hips and he was sent tumbling backward, his rear hitting the coins with a hearty thump.

Bilbo was up in flash, “now look here…,” he said fully of the mind to scold the dragon, after all, when one was being pleasured they ought to take into account their partner. It was completely in bad taste to send someone flying without warning.

Before he could finish the thought however Smaug was once again stroking up Bilbo’s spin with the blunt arch of one claw. As before the jolt of pleasure had the hobbit gasping for breath and his hands moved to give his own cock attention. 

“None of that, Thief Barrel-rider, I will give you your release when the time is correct. I would have you continue with your clever little mouth.”

“Then,” Bilbo said, of the mind that he was going to make sure the dragon was quite properly scolded, “try not to send me falling over.” He rubbed his aching bottom and was rather put out when the dragon chuckled.

“Now, oh Thief, let’s have you finish what you have begun.”

With that Bilbo found himself once again in front of the stiff cocks. With more confidence than he had before his pink tongue and lapped at one of the leaking slits. The cum tumbled down the front of his chest and before he knew it he was quite drenched. He opened his mouth and let the spunk slide down his throat and pool in his belly.

“Smaug…” Bilbo’s voice sounded whiney to his ears but he found that he didn’t care. What Bilbo wanted was to feel the dragon’s tongue on him, more than that he wanted to feel it inside him. He nuzzled his face into the cock while reaching towards the other prong, whimpering in frustration when his short arms couldn’t reach it.

Look at him try so hard, the dragon thought to himself. Perhaps I shall have to think of another name for him than that of thief. Perhaps one that will emphasise this other attribute.

Out loud he said, “come sit before me.”

Ah, is he finally going to get to it, Bilbo thought and hurried to do as the dragon bade him. The coins were slick beneath his feet but he managed to walk over to where the dragon had indicated without slipping once, thank you very much. He sat facing the creature and waited eagerly for what was going to happen next.

“Spread your legs, Nimble-tongue,” as the hobbit moved to put himself on display Smaug looked around for a particular piece. It didn’t take him long, never was this particular gem far from his reach. Now dragons are known for being greedy with their treasure and something in Smaug pulled against letting any creature so much as look at his horde. However, his curiosity at what he had in mind was overriding his other instincts. 

Bilbo watched as Smaug slid a gleaming stone over to him and felt as his breath caught in his throat. It was like the moon reflected on a crystal lake. Light danced off the surface splintering into many colours and Bilbo knew that it must be the Arkenstone, a treasure among treasures. He tore his eyes off the stone to look into Smaug’s eyes. 

What does he want, Bilbo asked himself, does he seek to taunt me with it? If that’s the case then he surely has the wrong idea about me because it is not I who yearns for the thing.

The Hobbit didn’t need to wonder over Smaug’s intentions long for the dragon soon answered the unspoken question, “pleasure yourself with it.” 

Bilbo’s mouth gaped open. The dragon couldn’t be serious. He looked from the stone to the dragon, “it won’t fit!”

“If you properly prepare yourself it will glide in perfectly,” Smaug said. “I do not mind waiting.”

Bilbo’s hands were shaking as he put two fingers in his mouth. Somehow performing for Smaug was more nerve-wracking than lapping at his cock. His tongue curled around the digits, still salty from the dragon’s spunk. Closing his eyes imagined that it was what it must feel like to have Smaug’s dick in his mouth if only he were a bit larger or if the dragon were a bit smaller. Drool began to leak out from around his fingers as it watered at the thought.

What a sight I must be, Bilbo thought to himself, covered in the dragon’s cum and drooling from the thought of more. Oh, but what I wouldn’t give to have him inside me.

The dragon shifted and the hobbit, worried that Smaug was getting impatient, moved his fingers to prod at his entrance, which was still wet and loose from the dragon‘s tongue. So focused on working his fingers into himself he didn’t see Smaug covering the Arkenstone with his cum. 

His hand pumped haphazardly in and out of himself, scissoring his fingers to make room for the stone. Poor Bilbo almost came right there as a finger flicked that spot deep inside and his back arched as he tried to focus on not releasing right there. With his breath ragged and his eyes squeezed shut he added a third finger, a quiet half squeak left his lips at the slight burn. 

He barely noticed when something hit the coins next to his head. Through one barely open eye he saw that it was the Arkenstone now glistening in an all-new way. 

“You’re more than ready,” the smooth voice told him. “I would see it enter you.”

Bilbo hesitantly took hold of the stone. It was smooth and wet in his hand; he glanced up again, still unsure if it would fit, but was in no mind to argue. He pressed it up against his loosened entrance and with a steadying breath pushed. Despite his best efforts and the activities from earlier, he was not so loose that the stone would go in easily. Bit by bit he worked it in until he was stretched uncomfortably around it.

It was an odd feeling to have such a thing inside him. As he sifted his hips the stone moved slightly and It wasn’t long before he longed to feel something pounding into him. But Smaug, it seemed, wasn’t ready to give Bilbo what he really wanted. 

With no other option for finding his pleasure, Bilbo stuck his fingers back inside of himself. He pushed at the Arkenstone hoping that it would find his prostate. Harder and harder he pushed it until he thought he would go mad.

Intent as he was on his current quest he didn’t notice the dragon had moved his head so that it was hovering over his chest. It wasn’t until the rough tongue was licking his chest that Bilbo realized that Smaug was once again taking an active role in their lovemaking.

“You are quite the sight,” Smaug remarked. “I can smell the desperation for it rolling off you. But tell me Barrel-rider what do you want? Do you want to feel me inside of you?”

“Please,” Bilbo mewled.

“Please? Please, what,” Smaug teased. “Tell me what you want with that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Please pound into me,” Bilbo begged, “fill me with that tongue. I need you inside of me or I will surely go mad.”

This was just what Smaug had wanted to hear. He snaked his tongue into the Hobbit and his tongue snaked around the stone as he filled Bilbo more than he had ever been before. Then he gave the hobbit exactly what he had asked for and pounded into him. 

With nothing to brace against Bilbo found himself being pushed back until he found himself flush with Smaug’s tail. He brought his hands back to push against the tail and onto the tongue. Sparks filled his eyes as Smaug found the sensitive gland.

Bilbo’s moans filled the air and before long he stammered, “Oh, Smaug…I think…I think I’m going to cum.” And that is just what he did. The orgasm bringing him up to his knees and his back leaving the bed of riches beneath him. The milky fluid shot up and across his chest, some even reaching his face. 

Once spent he flopped back down, his breathing shaky, but more content than he had felt in a long time. Slowly the dragon removed his tongue catching and taking the Arkenstone with it, because though it had been quite enthralling to see the stone sliding into the thief Smaug did not like the idea of not being able to see the precious rock. 

“Now,” the Smaug thought to himself, “I will have my release and make sure that all know what is mine.”

He crouched over Bilbo, smiling as awe and fear filled the hobbit’s eyes. Moving so that his cock hung stiff over the thief he said, “now you will help me with mine.”

Bilbo smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around one of the penises above him. His arms could not reach around it but he managed to cling to it as he had climbing trees in his youth. He sucked at the soft skin as he rutted against the shaft. Soon the dragon was thrusting into the open air.

The movement caused Bilbo to lose his grip. He slipped off and his back hit the bed of coins and jewels. He looked up just in time to see the massive tip coming towards him but it stopped short of hitting him. Instead, it quivered for a moment before a hot stream of cum cascaded over Bilbo, drenching him in the hot salty seed.

Both took a much needed moment to recover their senses. As Bilbo ran his hand through his wet hair he watched as Smaug returned to his bed. The poor hobbit could scarcely believe what he had done and with a dragon of all creatures. He didn’t regret it and if he was honest with himself he was eager to do it again.

Smaug said, a cocky smile in his voice, “now, wasn’t I right? Better still you no longer reek of dwarf.”

Bilbo froze, “whatever do you mean,” he asked quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

“I am more than familiar with the smell of dwarf, you’ll meet a bad end with friends like that. It is a good thing you ran into me. I will treat you much better than those gold-hungry creatures.”

It occurred then to Bilbo that he didn’t know how he was going to explain things to his friends. Things had changed for him and he wanted Thorin and the others to find their happiness but at the same time, he couldn’t bear for any harm to come to the dragon. 

“I suppose they’re still lurking around by whatever hole you found to sneak into. But while they are safe you are in here doing all the dangerous work. Have you thought of their intentions? If they were to steal my treasure would you get your fair share? How would you even get it past the Long Lake? They probably don’t expect you to survive. ”

Bilbo was taken aback, he had only thought of getting to the mountain and not so much on getting back to Bag-End Under-Hill. Surely the dwarves had thought of this. He felt his eye roving back to the tunnel.

“Now Mr. Lucky Number I have a proposition for you,” and Smaug knew he had the strange creature when Bilbo met his eyes with curiosity rather than horror. “Stay with me. I can offer you so much more than any other creature across this land.” The dragon moved and stared pointedly at the hollow between his upper arm and his chest. It was an invitation.

“Stay here?” Bilbo’s voice was small and his body longed to be pressed up against the dragon’s but his mind and heart were in a state of confusion. Never seeing the rolling hills of the Shire again? Betraying the company that he had come to see and love as family? But Smaug had also in such a short time found his way into the hobbit’s heart and he was quite at a loss of what to do.

“Come, Thief Barrel-rider stay,” the dragon’s voice was irresistible and there are many who find they cannot resist it. Bilbo, who had already found himself enamored with Smaug from the start, soon found his feet taking him towards the offer. He thought to retrieve his shirt for some sense of modesty but as he reached to grab it Smaug said, “there is no need for such things as that between us. Come, I would again feel your skin against mine.”

Bilbo came to him and nestled himself in the spot Smaug had made for him and found it to be much to his liking. The whole experience had made him very tired and he found his eyes struggling to stay open.

The dragon was absurdly pleased to see the creature so contented beside him, “why don’t you tell me about yourself. It wouldn’t do for us to stay such strangers as we have come to know each other so intimately.”

Opening one eye Bilbo could see that Smaug was committed to having this conversation now and Bilbo sighed, he supposed if a conversation was what Smaug wanted then that is what he would get. A bit sleepily Bilbo told the dragon all about himself. He worried briefly as he slipped into sleep if it had been perhaps a mistake to give the creature this info but that would be a problem for another time.

“But thief you still have not told me your name,” Smaug admonished him sure that he would have it now that his new treasure’s mind was fuzzy with sleep.

“Mmm,” Bilbo asked. “Oh… it’s Bilbo,” and with that, he was asleep mind far away from what the consequences might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I realized writing it that more than a few things just don't make sense but I was in too deep. Just go with it.


End file.
